Paper aeroplanes
by Soph M21
Summary: Naruto e Ino son la pareja perfecta, para molestia de Sasuke, quien está decidido a hacer algo al respecto...aunque esto lleve a hacer frente a uno de sus mayores miedos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cabe aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, por el contrario son de Masashi Kisimoto. Yo solo me limitó a reescribir su história.**

* * *

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que minutos antes le había extendido Naruto. Calmó su sed pero no su malestar. No podía evitar esa sensación al ver a la feliz pareja. Todos reían ante alguna gracia del rubio, el anfitrión. Como de costumbre se encontraban en el sótano de este, lugar designado para pasar el rato. Él era el único que no reía a carcajadas, tenía una medio sonrisa en el rostro y tan solo disfrutaba su bebida. No podía evitar esa sensación al ver a la feliz pareja.

Por el contrario, Naruto se encontraba sentado en un sillón, Ino sentada sobre sus piernas. La rodeó con sus brazos para abrir la lata de cerveza que segundos antes había agitado. Se escuchó el ruido característico al abrir una lata y toda la espuma la recibió Ino. Naruto la sujetó mientras ella intentaba zafarse de su agarré, llenando la habitación con su risa. Le irritaba enormemente ver como la divertía. El rubio beso su cuello entre los lamentos que soltaba. Sasuke solo pudo apartar la mirada, mientras los demás reían o vitoreaban.

-Ino, ¡estás empapada de cerveza!- Comentó Sakura.

-Sí. Creo que la única solución es que te quites la ropa.

La rubia hizo una mueca, divertida, ante el descaro de Kiba-¿Vas a dejar que me hable así?- Inquirió Ino, mirando a su novio.

-No, no…pero definitivamente entiendo su punto. No veo otra opción- Sonrió.

-Creo que todos coincidimos, así que, ¡fuera ropa!

-Agh, ya cállate- Sakura le propino un golpe suave en el hombro a su amigo.

-A mi, en cambio, se me ocurre otra idea.

Tomó la mano de su novio y lo arrastró para que la siguiera. De inmediato, la "fiesta" se trasladó a la piscina. Sasuke fue de los que prefirió no meterse al agua. La noche no duró mucho más después de aquello. Intentó dormir al llegar a casa pero era imposible; tenía su risa atascada dentro de su cabeza, y no paraba de resonar. Intentó despejarse componiendo letras, pero sólo podía escribir sobre ella, como siempre.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí traigo un SasuIno que espero les guste. Intentaré actualizar rápido c: Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto. También creo conveniente advertir que puede haber un poco de OoC con algunos personajes, pero es inevitable, ya que esta historia difiere mucho de la original.  
**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Había pasado la noche en vela intentando terminar uno de sus versos. Otra canción que hablaba sobre ella. Comenzaba a desesperarse que su inspiración no diera para más. Necesitaba algo nuevo sobre que escribir, o todo su repertorio sería monótono y aburrido. Intentó distraerse observando a los demás alumnos en el salón de clase, pero ninguno prestaba mucha más atención que él. El timbre sonó y se sintió aliviado sabiendo que ya sólo quedaba una clase para terminar la jornada. La señorita Kurenai entró con paso firme al salón de clases, y comenzó a platicar muy entusiasmada sobre un nuevo proyecto que tendría lugar.

\- ¡Será una obra de teatro! Nos gustaría incluir una escena musical, pero no estamos seguros, a sido difícil ponernos de acuerdo pero lo estamos logrando. Está programada para el día de la reunión de padres, tenemos tiempo de sobra para practicar y sería grandioso para los padres…

Sasuke dejó de escuchar. No le interesaba particularmente nada que tuviera que ver con actividades extracurriculares organizadas por su colegio. A Ino, en cambio, le brillaban los ojos. Eso era algo que sacaba de quicio a Sasuke, con ella todo tenía que ser tan público, tan expuesto. Los reflectores siempre tenían que estar sobre ella. Era otra oportunidad para la rubia de brillar en un escenario. Lo detestaba porque sabía que no podría quitarle la vista de encima, era agotador tener que disimular y reprimir sus sentimientos. Vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando Sakura le preguntó que obra le gustaría interpretar. Al parecer todos formaban parte de la conversación a excepción de él, como era habitual. Sus compañeros alzaban la mano proponiendo ideas, mientras su profesora escribía algunas en la pizarra y otras eran descartadas.

\- Deberíamos interpretar algún mito filosófico, así nos cuenta como nota, ¿no?

\- Es una buena idea, se lo comentaré a Anko, si está de acuerdo.

\- No, eso sería aburrido.

\- Yo tengo una idea.-Habló entusiasmada Tenten-¿Por qué no hacemos "El cadáver de la novia"? Es algo diferente y tiene canciones.

\- No, eso sería mucho trabajo- Se quejó Shikamaru mientras Ino lo reprendía.

\- Por qué no mejor algo de Shakespeare. Es clásico y conocido.

\- Pero es lo habitual, todo el mundo lo conoce.

Sus compañeros no podían ponerse de acuerdo y él no era del tipo de dar ideas en temas que no le interesaban. Allá ellos con su ridícula obra teatral, o musical, o lo que fuera. Minutos después Kurenai comenzó a dar clase, y Sasuke pudo seguir con su rutina diaria. Al dar finalizadas las clases, se reunió con sus amigos a la salida. No pudo evitar escuchar como Ino le pedía a Naruto que participara con ella. Lo "grandioso" que sería si a ambos les tocara interpretar los roles protagonistas, o una pareja. Ya era bastante frustraste tolerarlos en su día a día como para verlos actuar de enamorados, sentado dos horas, sin lugar al que escapar o excusa que poner para ahorrarse el sufrimiento. Las demás niñas también charlaban animadamente, a excepción Hinata. A ella parecía asustarla. Ella era el total opuesto a Ino, en todos los sentidos. Mientras Ino era extrovertida, carismática y segura de si misma, Hinata parecía introvertida, tímida y reservada. En ocasiones, la compadecía. Era obvio que gustaba de su mejor amigo. Encontraba cierto tipo de consuelo en ella. Sentía que no era el único que sufría en silencio por un amor no correspondido. Hasta encontraba ciertas similitudes, pues él también era todo lo opuesto a Naruto. A pesar de eso, no había ningún tipo de relación entre ellos. Tan solo eran dos compañeros de clase que se conocían de toda la vida y frecuentaban la misma gente. A veces sentía que todo cuanto lo unía a sus amigos era Naruto. Por eso se sentía culpable, al despreciarlo constantemente por celos. No quería que su amistad se resintiera pero era imposible no sentir esa rabia y envidia que lo carcomían cada vez que la mencionaba o los veía juntos, lo que sentía por ella era más grande que todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró. No valía la pena lamentarse por cosas que no podían ser, ni serían. Intentó disimular su mal humor y siguió la plática con sus amigos.

\- ¿Vendrás hoy al ensayo, Gaara?

\- No creo que pueda, te mando mensaje cuando llegue a mi casa.

\- ¿Y tú, Sasuke? Tú no me puedes dejar colgado.

\- Sí, iré.

\- ¡Bien! Al menos a alguien del grupo le importa, no solo a mí. ¿Tú también vendrás, no? Necesito a mi fan número uno- Naruto abrazó a su novia por la espalda. Sasuke deseó poder retractarse con todas con sus fuerzas. No quería ser el único a solas con la parejita.

\- Aunque debo ir a mi casa primero.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ven a comer a mi casa, tiene rato que no vas. Mi mamá ya me preguntó por ti.

\- Le tengo que avisar a mi mamá.

\- Le avisas desde mi casa, no se va a molestar. En cambio mi mamá, se va resentir contigo…ya la conoces.

Era cierto que Sasuke se había distanciado de su amigo, por eso no era de extrañar que a Kushina le molestara. Habían sido amigos toda la vida y en ocaciones la casa de Naruto se sentía como su segundo hogar, y de repente dejó de frecuentar el lugar y de rehuirle a su amigo, familia incluida. Pero en ocaciones no tenía como zafarse y se veía obligado a ir, como a la reunión de ayer. Se molestó al recordar el encuentro con sus amigos y la mala noche que había pasado. Al final terminó por acceder, y los tres emprendieron rumbo, Naruto junto a Ino, y Sasuke más aparte. El camino se le hizo eterno, pero más aun el regaño de Kushina.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! ¡Vengo con Sasuke e Ino!

\- ¡No grites que no estoy sorda!- Dijo su madre, irónicamente gritando- Vaya, Sasuke, ya hasta había olvidado como te veías.

\- Estuve aquí ayer.

\- Pero hace mucho que no nos haces una visita como se debe. Minato y yo ya nos estábamos preocupando.

\- Lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado, no es nada personal.

\- Ah pues Mikoto no me ha comentado nada…¿Es que tienes novia, Sasuke?

\- ¡Mamá! No le hagas esas preguntas al Teme.

\- ¡Vale, vale! Pero este fin de semana tienes que venir a comer, me vas a ofender si no vienes…Y tú también, querida, estás invitada.

\- Gracias señora Uzumaki, aquí estaremos.

Ino respondió por los dos y Sasuke se limitó a asentir. Naruto siguió a su madre a la cocina. Se había divertido mientras su madre cuestionaba a su amigo pero ahora era su turno, por no haberle avisado que vendría con amigos a casa. Comieron todos juntos y como de costumbre bajaron al sótano. Este era el lugar perfecto para reunirse. Los padres de Naruto no solían bajar, así que tenían total libertad. Habían varios sofás, sillones, una heladera y los instrumentos de los chicos. La acústica era perfecta, así que decidieron que ese sería el lugar ideal para ensayar. Ino se sentó en uno se los sillones de cuero, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos. Sasuke se sentía incomodo. No sabía muy bien como actuar al estar solo los tres. Naruto tarareaba la melodía de una canción mientras organizaba el enredo de cables que habían originado algunos de los instrumentos, estaba tan concentrado que ignoraba a sus dos acompañantes.

\- Siéntate Sasuke, no te quedes ahí parado.

\- Sasuke obedeció y se sentó en el sofá continuo al sillón donde se encontraba Ino.

\- Dime Sasuke, ¿es cierto lo que ha insinuado Kashina? ¿Ya tienes novia oficial?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Ino tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, preguntaba por el mero hecho de cotillear y sin segundas intenciones. No tenía ningún interés en su vida amorosa, solo quería saber si habría alguien nuevo frecuentando su grupo de amigos.

\- Nada de novias. Solo he estado ocupado.

\- ¿O sea que Sakura y tú no están juntos?

Se había equivocado. Si que habían segundas intenciones. Preguntaba por su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke y Sakura nunca habían sido pareja formalmente, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Quizás los sentimientos de Sakura eran más genuinos que los suyos, pero habían acordado tener una relación indefinida. No eran novios pero sí más que amigos. Todos sus amigos lo sabían y no solían inmiscuirse mucho en su relación. Pero desde hace unas semanas que Sasuke le daba esquinazo. Ignoraba algunos de sus mensajes y llamadas, y solo se veían cuando él así lo quería.

\- ¿Sakura te mandó a preguntarme?

\- Tengo algo llamado cerebro que me permite pensar por mi misma.

\- Estaría bien que lo usaras de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Oye!- Lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo mientras reía- ¡Naruto, ven! Necesitas poner en cintura tu amigo.

\- Lo siento, linda, tendrás que hacerlo tú, voy a casa de Kiba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces para qué vinimos? Dijiste que iban a ensayar. - Ino hizo puchero.

\- Siii, pero falta un cable de la guitarra y sin el no podemos ensayar. No me tardo - dijo Naruto dandole un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Se detuvo en las escaleras para añadir - ¿Por qué no mejor escribes algo, Sasuke? ¡Necesitamos temas nuevos!

Sasuke entreabrió la boca con incredulidad. Naruto había revelado su secreto. Ya le disgustaba bastante que sus compañeros de grupo lo supieran, pero era algo inevitable. En cambio, Ino no tenía por qué saberlo. Naruto lo había desvelado sin propósito alguno.

\- ¿Tú compones las canciones del grupo?

Se le heló la sangre, era incapaz de responder. Ino comprendió que Sasuke no se sentía cómodo hablando del tema. No entendía porque los chicos no decían abiertamente quien era el compositor, pero intuía que Sasuke no deseaba que nadie más que ellos lo supiese. De todas formas solo eran un par de canciones, la mayoría del repertorio de los chicos eran covers. Se levantó del sillón y tomó asiento al lado de Sasuke.

\- Te lo tenías muy calladito… Si compones así de bien, ¿cómo es qué no cantas tus propias canciones?

Suspiró.

\- Lo mío no es cantar, sólo componer y tocar.

\- ¡No te creo nada! Estoy segura de que también escondes tu don para el canto.

\- No - Dijo tajante.

\- Ok, "no cantas", pero debes decirme al menos sobre quien cantas.

\- ¿Sobre quién?

\- Sí. Siempre hablas de una chica, ¿es Sakura?

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- Oh vamos, si me lo dices, yo compartiré algo contigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ay, un secreto.

\- Esta bien.

\- ¿Pinky promise?

A Sasuke le pareció ridículo pero lo hizo de todos modos. Juntaron sus meñiques e Ino suspiró.

\- Ok, hay algo que nadie sabe sobre mi, ni siquiera Naruto…y es que escribo poesía.

Sasuke la miro con cierto desconcierto. Entre las muchas aficiones de la rubia jamás pensó que la poesía seria una de ellas. Y si lo ponía en perspectiva, no distaba mucho de componer canciones. Ambas cosas consistían en en crear versos que rimen y sean armoniosos. Saber cosas tan personales sobre Ino le fascinaba y molestaba a la vez. Solo conseguiría enamorarme aun más de ella. Ino lo miraba, esperando una reacción por su parte, pero nada salió de su boca.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Es solo que no imaginaba que ese fuera uno de tus intereses.

Ella rio.

\- Tampoco te creas, el hecho de que me guste y escriba, no significa que sea buena.

\- Tendría que leerla para opinar.

Rió de nuevo. - Mira que eres listo. No, mi obra es personal e intransferible. Ahora, es tu turno.

\- No es Sakura.

\- ¡Eso ya lo has dicho!

\- Pero no sabías si lo había dicho de verdad o para que te callaras. Esta es la confirmación.

\- Hicimos pinky promise.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- Es sobre una chica que nunca sabrá que mis canciones son sobre ella.

\- Al menos dime si la conozco.

\- Va a nuestra escuela, así que supongo que sí.

Ino siguió insistiendo sin resultado alguno hasta que volvió Naruto. Sasuke le hizo una seña para que dejaran de hablar del tema. Ensayaron un rato algunos acordes, todo lo que podían al ser solo dos. Pero fue diferente a otros ensayos. No se sentía molesto con Naruto, al contrario, no dejaban de reír, de jugar y gastar bromas. Se sentía como antes. Antes de que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su amistad y las cosas se volvieran tan complicadas. Aunque era muy simple, Naruto era su mejor amigo y ella su novia, nada iba a cambiar. Ino se unió al juego y comenzó a tomar fotos con su celular. Pasaron toda la tarde en casa de Naruto. Más tarde, al llegar a casa, tenía varias notificaciones. Ino había publicado un video de la sesión de hoy y una foto con la leyenda: "Los mejores momentos con las mejores personas".

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!** Me alegra mucho ver que hay varias personas interesadas en la historia. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leerme, dar fav y poner alerta, me pone muy feliz! :) Y para las personitas que dejaron review y no tienen cuenta...

Ryoko y Clary: Muchas gracias por animarme a continuar y espero poder actualizar pronto ❤


End file.
